


[Art] Dulce and Ronnie: One Month In

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Collage, Dulce the Florist - Freeform, F/F, Fanart, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: A photo collage of LEGO Ronnie and LEGO Dulce covering my favorite scenes from the Dulce series.
Relationships: Ronnie Lee/The Florist (Schitt's Creek)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	[Art] Dulce and Ronnie: One Month In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dulce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555587) by [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero). 



> It wouldn't let me link to the series so I'm going to put that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765873). But if you haven't read the Dulce series by @another_Hero, what are you doing?
> 
> Sending this out as a huge thank you to @another_Hero, who is not only co-modding Elevate Femmslash Exchange, but is also one of the members of this fandom who is constantly creating and promoting a variety of queer and gen fics in this fandom, exploring rare pairs and characters of color, as well as supporting everyone else who does the same. Thank you for all you bring to Schitt's Creek fandom.


End file.
